


You Must Be in the Wrong House

by Rain_Moonwater_Witch



Series: Different House AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ravenclaw Harry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Moonwater_Witch/pseuds/Rain_Moonwater_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter experienced a different life. His teachers encouraged creativity and he studied hard, resulting in a hardcore imagination and a sharp brain. When the hat calls out Ravenclaw, the entire school is left confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like my Backstory, Thanks

Harry Potter went to a nice elementary school. Well, nice for the other students, because they weren't bullied everyday by his cousin Dudley. He didn't have any friends there, and at recess he spent his time inside of the classroom or underneath a tree drawing and writing. His third grade teacher, Ms. Robin, saw his artwork and realised "Hey, this kid has some talent." She sent him off home with a set of watercolours and a paintbrush.

His first painting, he gave to her. It was a picture of a robin, which she hung up in the classroom. In that class, they did artwork every day and each student was required to play an instrument in the school. If they couldn't afford one, the school would lend them one. 

Harry loved playing the viola. It was forgotten, ignored, and constantly mistaken for a violin. He could relate to the fact that it was ignored, and excelled in his playing skill and his artwork. 

In fourth grade, his Uncle Vernon discovered his collection of paintings and rough sketches and burned the lot of them. "There'll be no wishy-washy creativity in this house, boy." He snarled, throwing a broom in Harry's hand. Harry decided to be rude and to sweep up the dirt outside in the shape of a smiley face. Uncle Vernon sent him into the cupboard for four days that time.

In fifth grade, it was Harry's last year. He had a portfolio of artwork that the school used to make an art gallery from every student in the fifth grade. Most of them were flowers, others were animals. Dudley's was a TV. Harry, however, painted something different. It was a forest next to a lake. He was the most artistic student in the entire school, and he payed dearly for his brilliance when Uncle Vernon found out that he was better at something than Dudley. 

When he finally got his Hogwarts letter, he didn't read it in the dining room. He read it in his cupboard and he ran away, living a life as a rebellious artist for a month until he met Cho Chang in Diagon Alley, who became his first friend. They rode on the train together, and when they were separated by boat he went with a bushy haired girl with dark skin called Hermione Granger.


	2. Harry Potter is Smart?

Harry Potter crawled up the slimy cobblestone of the dock and Hagrid led them to the front doors of the school, where Harry and a few others struggled to catch their breath before walking into the warm castle, where a strict woman with silver-black hair in a tight bun and a green dress stared at them. 

"Hagrid, thank you. All right, students, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration professor and the Head of Gryffindor House and I will be taking you into the Great Hall. You will be sorted into one of the four houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, you shall live in the same common room and share the same dorms. Any rule-breaking shall lose your house points, but you can also earn house points in order to try and win the House Cup." 

And with that, McGonagall led them inside of the Great Hall where Harry took note of the people sitting around. At the table where students were trimmed in blue, a couple, one with long auburn hair and the other with dark hair in a braid, made swan origami pieces. The Slytherin table had practically everyone playing from the same deck of cards, the Hufflepuff table had everyone in a clapping game, and Gryffindor was simply chattering away. Harry and the rest of the group stopped all of a sudden, and then the students started getting called up. Hermione went up, and was sorted in Gryffindor. 

Harry was trembling when he was called up to be sorted, and as he sat on the stool, the hat was lowered onto his head. 

"So, Harry Potter. Nothing like what I expected, I see. No, you're not all bravery, there's some curiosity, there's a good portion of creativity, and a thirst for knowledge and power. So, Mr. Potter, I know exactly where you belong. It may not be with Hermione Granger, but you'll make a good friend out of Mr. Goldstein. RAVENCLAW!" The hat said, shouting the last word out loud.

As Harry walked over to the blue table, the school was in shock. Harry Potter, not in Gryffindor? That had never even vaguely been a possibility. He sat down next to Cho, who introduced him to her friends. Marietta made him laugh, and Anthony Goldstein introduced himself.


	3. Classes

Harry walked to his first class of the year, Potions, with Anthony Goldstein. As soon as they walked into the classroom, Harry took out a thick pad of paper and a ballpoint pen and labeled the page with the date. The door slammed shut, and a man with a hooked nose and greasy hair walked into the classroom, his eyes glaring menacingly. His eyes swept over the room, and he seemed to hold Harry's gaze for a second longer than normal. 

"Class. I am Professor Snape, I may not be able to teach you how to love the subtle art of potion making or delight in a correctly brewed Draught of the Living Death, but I can shove you through this class and into the normal world. Today we will be making the Cure for Boils potion, a simple potion yet devastating when done wrong. Pair off-instructions are on the board-you have an hour to make it."

Harry turned to Anthony and grinned. "Ready to make this?", to which Anthony grinned and shoved his cauldron onto the table. As they prepared the ingredients, Harry realised it was just like cooking, which was another of his favourite activities. As they sliced, chopped, stirred, and peeled throughout the hour, Professor Snape walked to their cauldron and nodded, handing them a flask. Harry held it steady as Anthony ladled some of the potion into the flask and they brought it up to the teacher's desk. 

"What's next?" Anthony asked, yawning. They were walking lazily away from the dungeons, and so far their only homework was a page long essay on the meaning of the ingredients in the Cure for Boils potion, and neither were ready for another class. 

Harry smiled, and said "Quidditch lessons. I'm really excited!" Anthony laughed.

"Of course you are, you dork."

They had just walked onto the pitch when Madam Hooch walked on, and they walked towards the broom as instructed. 

"On my whistle-three-two-ONE!" And they were off, just up and down again. Harry craved more. Anthony, on the other hand, looked like he was about to be sick. "Again, this time move around for as long as you are comfortable." Madam Hooch said.

Immediately Harry was off again, flying around, up and down, left and right, loop-de-loops and other fancy tricks. As soon as he set foot on the ground, Madam Hooch grinned at him. 

"In a few months, I might have you trained up enough to have you as a backup player for Ravenclaw!"

Harry grinned as Anthony hugged him.


End file.
